bjorkfandomcom-20200213-history
Stonemilker (song)
"Stonemilker" is a song by Björk from her ninth studio album, ''Vulnicura''. Background According to the album booklet, "Stonemilker" was written "9 months before" the breakup with Matthew Barney. It is one of the two tracks on the album solely written, composed and produced by Björk, the other being "Quicksand." I actually wrote a whole another lyric to the song which was really maybe a bit too clever for its own good, but something in me just said: No, don't touch it. It has to be like almost clumsy or naive, but that's sort of the strength and the weakness of the song at the same time. Björk's description of the song:"Song Exploder | Björk". 17 December 2015. songexploder.net. It’s about someone who’s trying to get emotions out of another person. The whole song is emotionally about wanting clarity, wanting simplicity, and talking to someone who wants things to be really complex and foggy and unclear. And you saying, ok, I’ve got clarity: want it or not? So it’s sort of celebrating simplicity and clarity... I was walking on a beach and I was walking back and forth and the lyrics came along without me really editing them. The strength of this album is really simplicity and the thinking out loud feeling. And I shouldn’t be too clever. It would work against it. So, I kind of just went with the first words that came… they’re probably the most obvious lyrics I’ve ever written. It was very important that the strings were cyclical, this chord cycle that gives you this feeling it can go on and on in circles. It gives you this feeling of equilibrium, like the person who’s singing the song is showing some sort of harmony to someone as an example... It’s trying, in the most harmonious way possible, to prove a point laughs. Because I think staying emotionally open, it’s a choice. I think it’s equally hard for all of us, and we’re just all doing our best, but there’s also a choice: Do you want to try, and maybe fail... or is it your choice to not even try? I’m mostly a singer, but I think the way I sing is I usually wait for a day that I’m kind of probably more impulsive than other days in one way or another laughs. So when I sing, I go to this place where it’s more similar to when I’m doing a concert — I will not have so much of my brain in there laughs. I’ll just warm up my voice, have a coffee and jump in the deep end, where you’re more a performer. Music video The music video of the song was directed by Andrew Huang and it was shot on the beach of Grótta in Reykjavík where Björk originally wrote the song's lyrics.Björk (21 March 2015). "i am proud to announce finally the release of combined digital/cd and vinyl of vulnicura". FacebookBjörk in a 360-deegre film shot on the beautiful beach of Grótta peninsula. 5 June 2015. Iceland Magazine. It was uploaded to YouTube on 05 June 2015, representing one of the first 360° interactive music videos to be uploaded on YouTube. Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Vulnicura songs Category:Vulnicura singles